


All I Want is You

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sappy sabriel fluff, fluffy fluff, foreshadowing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Today's prompt is wishes.Sam makes a wish, and Gabriel fulfills it (Or promises to). WARNING: ALL FLUFF. This is sort of a prelude to tomorrow's fic ;) so forgive me if it's a little short





	All I Want is You

Sam and Gabriel sat atop the power plant built over the bunker, (they had deemed it 'their spot', since they spent so much time together up there), peacefully watching the sunset. They held each other tightly, enjoying the perfect moment in their normally turbulent lives.

Sam lifted his head upwards, and smiled happily.

"Hey Gabe."

"Mm?"

"Look."

Gabriel lifted his head as well, and cooed, seeing the first star of the night shining above them. 

"Well," He smiled, "you know what that means Samwich?"

Sam looked at him with a vaguely confused look, "No, what does it mean?"

Gabriel chuckled softly before explaining, "You wish on the first star of the night, and it's sure to come true."

Sam let out a gentle chuckle as well before answering. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Was all Gabriel said, returning to marvel at the subtle beauty of the single orb in the sky. 

"My dad ..." he began to speak, to himself or Sam he wasn't sure, "You'd think that an archangel would be hard to impress. No no no, not his one. Put him with the thing he loves most in the world and maybe some nice scenery and ...  _boom_."

Sam turned to him, a look of pure shock on his face.

"I-I'm the thing you love most ... in the _world_?" He stuttered, and Gabriel blushed furiously. He didn't reply, instead kissing Sam hard on the lips. Sam eagerly kissed back, and they kissed for what could have been an eternity. When the need for air overcame the need for each other, they broke apart, both beaming. 

"God I love you too." Sam grinned, and they kissed again. When they pulled away Sam thought he saw Gabriel fumbling with something small and glittering in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked, but Gabriel just looked at him in confusion.

"What's what Samshine?" He questioned, opening his hands, revealing nothing. 

Sam hesitated before answering, "... nothing. Nevermind."

He resumed his previous position on the roof, and so did Gabriel. After a short while, he piped up again, "I know what my wish is."

"Yeah?" Gabriel inquired, "What is it?"

Sam smiled before responding, "You."

After Gabriel said nothing, he continued, "All I want is you, Gabriel. I love you more than anything, and I absolutely can't stand the thought of being without you."

Gabriel stared at him, hints of tears forming in his golden eyes. 

"Y-You do?" He stammered, and Sam nodded happily. 

"Yes, I do." He said, "I really, _really_ do."

Gabriel smiled, overjoyed, and hugged Sam tighter than he ever had before. Sam hugged back, and they just hugged probably for hours. In his head, Gabriel nodded and decided, _"Yep, I'm going through with this. No going back now Gabriel."_

He once again conjured a shining, silver and gold band in his palm. 


End file.
